


I Can't Move On

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Other, Wally is a big part of this, but he's not really there, but i listed him as a character anyway because I wasn't sure what to put there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: Anonymous requested “Remember when you promised we’d always be together? Because I remember when I thought you meant it.” with Wally





	I Can't Move On

These past few months had been some of the hardest you had ever had to go through. Every day felt like it took more and more energy to even just get out of bed in the morning. Your family regarded you with pity, your friends tried to get you to get up and move on. They didn’t understand, how were you supposed to move on from this? How were you supposed to get over the death of the one you loved so quickly? How could they ever expect you to move on from someone like Wally West?

The two of you had been together for around six years, since the formation of the team. You were part of the group that started it all. Ever since the beginning you and he had been drawn to each other, and it didn’t take long for the two of you to get together. You both just seemed to fit together, everything between the two of you just felt natural.

Of course at the time both your parents and your friends at school thought you were moving into things too quickly, that you were only going to get hurt in the end. In a way, you understood their concerns, but being a hero, doing what you do at night- knowing that any mission could be your last- it creates a deeper kind of bond between people than what you’d normally find in everyday life a lot quicker. For the two of you, you were moving at the pace you needed to.

And for the next five years, things were fine. Sure the two of you had your bumps in the road. The two of you argued and fought over things like any other couple, but you worked through it because underneath all the shouted words you knew that the other cared deeply. The worst of it was when Wally first brought up the two of you retiring. You had argued for days over it, and for a time the two of you even went three weeks without speaking to each other. In the end, the two of you finally made up and after a calmer discussion, you acquiesced and agreed to the both of you hanging up the mantle unless you were really needed.

Life had gone back to normal after that. You and Wally had moved into an apartment, adopted a dog, and got accepted into the same college with as many classes together as the two of you could manage given your respective degrees. Until Dick Grayson called.

The two of you were already nervous about the Reach being on the planet, but you both trusted the team to take care of everything. However, when Dick explained about the summit between The Light and the Reach, the two of you were more than happy to lend a hand and get back into the game one last time.

Then everything went so wrong. Wally, being the slowest of the three speedsters took the fall while saving the rest of the world from destruction. You don’t remember much from the exact moment you saw only Barry and Bart standing there to Wally’s memorial service at the Watchtower. You only remember the physical pain in your heart from the grief, because you still feel it every time you wake up alone in the bed the two of you used to share together, every time you go to turn to him only to find empty air where he would normally be standing.

“They don’t understand. They tell me I can’t keep myself in the past, but I don’t want to look to the future if you’re not going to be there with me.” You were alone, sitting in the cemetery where his gravestone was standing. You still had access to the Watchtower, and you could go visit his memorial there whenever you wanted, but here you were afforded more privacy, and you weren’t met with pity in every face you looked at.

“Why? Why did you have to go? Why did you leave me behind while you went off ahead? We were a team, we always worked the best together, so why would you go on without me?” Your breath was stuttered, and you took a few moments to calm yourself down. It wouldn’t do anything if you started crying again. Snow crunched beneath your feet, freshly fallen just hours earlier. You let out a small smile, Wally always loved it when it snowed on his birthday.

You turned your gaze up to the stars above you, snow clouds from earlier having already cleared and moved on. You weren’t sure if you were searching for an answer to your questions, as if looking hard enough would make the small glittering specs move until they spelled out words or advice to give you, but it was easier than looking at the granite stone which bore his name.

**“Remember when you promised we’d always be together? Because I remember when I thought you meant it.”**


End file.
